Nightmares
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Kuki has a nightmare and finds comfort with a certain blonde Aussie. Numbuh 1 finds them and has an argument with Numbuh 5. Complete. Oneshot 3/4


It was 11:00 at night. He was up, refusing to rest until he beat the new video game.

"Numbuh 4?' The soft voice of 16 year old Kuki Sanban asked.

"Numbuh 3!" He was startled by the sudden appearance of his teammate. His face flushed when he saw the girl in her green tank that clung to her tight stomach and short black shorts.

"What are you doing outta bed?" Kuki sighed and sat down next to her best friend.

"Couldn't sleep." She curled her legs under her and stared ahead at the screen.

"Again?" he asked. Numbuh 3 sighed.

"I keep seeing it." He was very aware of her head that rested on his shoulder now, causing him to catch his breath and lose one of his lives. He paused the game, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways while she was there.

He didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped an arm around her.

"I just can't get him out of my head! It's like he's taking over my mind. And that's exactly what he wanted." She whispered the last part.

"Hey, hey." With the hand not wrapped around her, he lifted her chin to face him. "It's ok. It's _ok_. He's gone. He's not coming back. Ever." He stared into those violet eyes with such conviction, he truly believed what he was saying, and at that moment so did she.

Kuki nodded and blinked back the tears.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel like he's going to come back again. Like he's going to get me again, or worse one of you. And that's my biggest fear. That's what my nightmares are. That one day I'll wake up chained to that metal table again with him over me, or one or all of you guys are gone because he _got _you."

Wally retracted his hand from her chin, replacing it instead on her cheek. It wasn't difficult now to cover the entire soft, rosy cheek in his large hand. Using his thumb, he brushed aside the tears she'd tried so hard to keep in. He didn't think of her any less.

"Look at me Kuki. I am not going anywhere, I promise you that. Nigel is still here. Hoagie is still here. Abby is still here. _I'm_ still here. And we're not going anywhere, and he'd have to come back from the dead and then go over _our_ dead bodies before we let him get to you again." He whispered.

Kuki let out a tiny sob and buried her head into his chest. Wally didn't say anything. He just turned and laid back against the arm rest of the couch. He swiveled so that he was facing that back of it and held the teen in his arms tighter. She snuggled further into his comforting embrace and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long until he heard her breath even out. Wally ran his hand through her soft black hair.

"I think I love you." He whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure he said it. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he allowed himself to be lulled into the alluring darkness.

Nigel awoke early. Yawning, he stretched his hands above his head and laid for a few minutes, debating whether or not to actually get up. He decided on the former when he felt the grumble of his stomach. Groaning, he lazily made his way out of bed and down the hall going to the kitchen. Two steps inside and promptly stopped, turned, and ran back into the "living" room.

"Just let them go Numbuh 1. We all know it will happen sooner or later. Besides, it's probably innocent. Numbuh 5 knows Numbuh 3 and she knows that Numbuh three hasn't been sleeping. Numbuh 3 probably had a nightmare again. They are best friends and even Numbuh 5 can see the attraction there." Nigel turned to see his other teammate leaning against the wall.

"But-But it's against the rules." He protested.

"No it's not. It's just not advised." She raised an eyebrow at him. Nigel sighed.

"I know, and Kuki's like a sister and Wally a brother and I want to see them happy, but what happens if they get together and then break up. What happens to our team then?" Numbuh 5 pulled him into the kitchen so as not to wake the two.

"Then we get over it. Those two are best friends but stubborn as heck. If they do get together they won't let anything tear them apart. And if they do break up then it won't affect them all too much, you know that." Nigel sighed.

"Just as long as they keep the PDA to a minimum."

Numbuh let out a long laugh.

~Transmission ended~


End file.
